Hard Metal System
The Hard Metal System, also known as the Heavy Metal System (ヘヴィメタルシステム Hevui Metaru Shisutemu), is the fifth Beyblade System to be implemented, starting from August 2003. It succeeded the Engine Gear System and was succeeded by the Initial System (Second Generation). Information Also referred to as the HMS System. The Hard Metal System completely broke compatibility with all previous Systems, meaning that Hard Metal System parts aren't interchangeable with parts from past Systems. This has supposedly been proven fatal in the sale of these Beyblades. By adding metal to Attack Rings and reducing the overall size of Beyblades' bodies, rotational speed, attack power and defense power is dramatically improved. Also, the sounds of metal colliding is one of this System's appeals. Although left rotation had only been available for Dragoon Beyblades until now, because Launchers can now launch from both the left and right side, left rotation is available for all Hard Metal System Beyblades. Following the advent of the Hard Metal System, all previous Beyblade systems can be referred to as the Plastic Beyblade Series. HMS Beyblades are much smaller than Beyblades from previous systems; generally, their size is about 75% of their predecessors. Despite this loss in size, their weight remains about the same due to the addition of metal to the AR. This decrease in size is completely advantageous. Smaller, more compact Beyblades will have better balance and retain their spin velocity more effectively. The only disadvantage is a lower attack range, but this difference is meaningless considering the superior strength of HMS. While HMS are not compatible with previous generations, in terms of competitive battling they were initially considered completely legal within the same playing field. When HMS was first released, some plastic Beyblades were still able to defeat them with reasonable consistency. However, as more were released, plastic Beyblades became more obsolete. Wolborg MS was the final "nail in the coffin", making plastic Zombie Beyblades obsolete. Eventually, the systems were separated to allow Plastics a metagame where they could actually be used. After December 2003, Takara-Tomy instituted a new code format for their Beyblade products, consisting of the two-letter "MA" series code, followed by "-", then a two-digit serial number. Gimmick Specialty Series See here for more information. Structure Bit Protectors (BP) The is a symmetrical circular part that holds the entire Beyblade together. It is also the part of the Beyblade that the Dual Shooter latches onto when preparing to launch. The Bit Protector is held in place by the Running Core, so they will not fall out regardless of spin direction. Bit Protectors have a much larger role in the assembly of a Beyblade than the Bit Chip had in past Beyblades. Running Protector (RP) The is a special type of Bit Protector that is featured with the Round Shell MS. It is used for it's gimmick, Running Mode. Unlike the Running Shooter included in the package, it is possible to launch Round Shell MS vertically, making it roll like a tire. To use this, the the Attack Ring and Bit Protector must be removed, with the Running Protector being fastened in its place. With the Running Protector attached, you can turn Rubber Weight Core on its side put it into the special attachment on the running shooter. Running Mode has absolutely no uses in any battle situations, and is not legal in tournaments. Attack Rings (AR) The provides the Beyblade with it's main contact points and determine it's attack strength and effects. It is often the part that makes contact with opposing Beyblades first hence it's name. Attack Rings are decorated with various spikes and protrusions that accentuate its Type characteristics: Attack, Defense, Stamina etc. The Attack Ring's function in the Hard Metal System remains the same however, they aren't made entirely out of plastic and now made up of two parts. These parts are the Metal Frame, which is made out of metal, and the ABS Caul. Weight Disks (WD) determine the weight and stabilises a Beyblade. Those with a large diameter can be used for attacking. Unlike previous Beyblades, all Weight Disks in the Hard Metal System are circular. Customize Weight Disks (CWD) are similar to other Weight Disks, except they have small ridges around their circumferences where interchangeable plastic ABS Parts can be placed. They significantly alter the performance of Weight Disks. There are two types of Customize Weight Disks: Free Spinning and Stationary. *'Free Spinning' do not use the small notches on the inside of the Weight Disk to secure themselves. *'Stationary' use the small notches on the inside of the Weight Disk to secure themselves. Running Cores (RC) are the consolidation of the Spin Gear and Blade Base. The Attack Ring and Weight Disk slide over it, with the Bit Protector locking everything together. While the original Running Cores released were quite basic, some of the later models, such as Samurai Changer MS's Battle Change Core allow for many gimmicks and customizations. Accessories G-Winder G-Winders are the only Ripcord produced for the Hard Metal System. It's design is derived from the Dragon Winder and unlike the Plastic Beyblade Ripcord, all G-Winders are the same length. G-Winders are made of stiffer plastic than past Ripcords, meaning they are thicker, firmer and more durable. Dual Shooter Dual Shooters are the standard Launcher for Hard Metal System Beyblades. They have two holes to insert the Ripcord: one for left spin and one for right spin. Because of this, the spin direction of Hard Metal System Beyblades can be changed at will, so it is no longer necessary to change Beyblade parts or the Launcher to achieve this. Running Shooter The Running Shooter is a Grip included with the Round Shell MS and moulded to fit fingers. However, it can only function with the HMS Customize Grip. The detachable part of the HMS Customize Grip's handle is what attaches to the Running Shooter. For techniques that require the Launcher to move quickly, the Running Shooter is preferred but if a Blader needs a still and stable Launcher, the HMS Customize Grip is preferred. Beyblades Reception Most players greeted the HMS series with reverence. The consensus was that the Engine Gear System was quite disappointing, and that HMS was a move in the right direction. Players were excited about the faster, harder battles and the more effective and efficient designs of the Beyblades, shooters and winders. This addition of metal to the AR is one of the fundamental improvements that HMS has over plastic Beyblades. However, there were, and continue to be, valid complaints about HMS. The most common one appears to be the complaint that HMS is inferior due to its lack of customization options. Indeed, there were far less HMS Beyblades released than plastic Beyblades, and there are far less parts involved compared to the 6-Layer system. The counter-argument to this is that because there are fewer parts involved, HMS battles involve more skill and strategy and do not rely on configuration options as much. There was also debate as to whether or not it is fair for plastic Beyblades to fight Vs. HMS Beyblades. In time, as HMS became more and more dominant, the systems were officially separated. Despite criticism, there is one thing that is a fact: in terms of performance, HMS was far superior to every preceding system in every single way, and continues to be one of the most beloved and revered systems to this day. In The Media Anime Beyblade: G-Revolution The Hard Metal System was developed in Rebel Alliance. Developed by Kenny to counter the BEGA League. They were much more powerful than earlier Beyblades and were controlled using the emotions of Bladers. Manga The Hard Metal System was developed by Ken Daiba, a former Beyblading champion. Category:Systems Category:Hard Metal System Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:First Generation Category:Original Series Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade